Dirty Little Exposed?
by Soharu87
Summary: Maka has realised her emotions for Soul, and is taking it out in a way she didnt think she would ever do, thanks to Patty and Liz. Souls being avoided, and he wants to know whats going on. Liz and patty: gone a little too far? LEMON VANILLA


Punishment Factor (mah first lemon!) Not exactly my favorite, but it suddenly came into my mind. This is slightly forced? But not like raep or anything... uhhh... yeah...

e.O

STARRING; Maka, Soul.  
>extras: Liz, Patty.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn was not typically one of those girls who had a dirty little secret, but things had gone out of control with her emotions lately. She couldn't even look Soul in the eye anymore, slightly ashamed and the other part out of sheer embarrassment from being close to him now. She began noticing it on their last mission; a mission that was an utter disaster. Maka could feel their resonance beginning to one side, and She couldn't understand why their resonance was beginning to fall again. She could hold him fine, but when it came to witch hunter, Souls resonance couldn't keep up with Makas. Maka knew she wasn't as strong as him, and so she went to stein to help.<p>

FLASHBACK

"_Maka, what brings you here?"_

"_Im having trouble resonating with Soul. I cant figure out why though. Nothings changed, and weve been fighting less than before, except for when hes an idiot… it felt like Souls resonance had weakened for some reason."_

"_Are you sure his has weakened? Or has yours just become stronger?"_

"_How can it be stronger than Soul's? How could I have possibly grown my soul?"_

"_Emotions… Love…" _

"_L-love?" Hearing those words Maka blushed, and she didn't know why, until she began to think back about it. Maybe… Maybe she had developed feelings for her, but love! No way! … Right? Sure they've had plenty of arguments, but they really got along well when you got down to it. Each were serious with each others emotions, they both knew that. But was it possible… that Makas feelings had developed into more? She thought about Soul, his piercing red eyes that entranced her, his white silver hair from the albino evans, those strong muscles across his stomach she had seen many times before accompanied by that scar that saved her life… _

_Did… did she love Soul?_

The truth was yes, and Maka was nowhere near denying it now. That had been three months ago, and things had only gotten worse from there, when Maka began having feelings she had never felt before… feelings of _desire._ Maka Albarn was not someone you would expect to go to Liz and Patty to see if they had any ideas how to help, but now Maka was far past however far she thought her morals could go. She thought she'd never touch one of those fake cold plastic toys, and yet here she was on her way to Kid's house for another round. It wasn't really for the feeling, or even the lust... it was for her imagination to wander away with Soul. Liz and Patty had showed her how she could control her mind into believing _HE_ was the one doing those things to her, and that gave her a feeling she couldn't get rid of. She couldn't get enough of. Recently though, the toys weren't becoming enough. She wanted Soul so badly but was terrified to tell him, so Liz and Patty used the resources of the internet…. And it was supposed to be delivered today. Her very own Soul that she could play with, without Soul ever knowing.

But what Maka didn't know, was that Liz and Patty had other plans.

* * *

><p>Soul Evans was lying on the couch, thinking at the ceiling because there was nothing else to do. Maka had left for the library again, which she seemed to be doing more often than ever lately. But Soul was beginning to believe this trip was actually just a way to avoid him. He could tell Maka had been acting strange lately, but for what possibly reason he had no idea. He just knew it dealt with him somehow. Either that, or she realllllly didn't want to tell him, which was strange, because they tell each other everything now. Now isn't exactly the most current answer, but it was close enough. Was it something he did? She was looking so horribly sad lately, except when she came home. But as soon as she saw him, she hid and rushed to her room. What had he done now…? Girls were too confusing.<p>

'dadadada dadadada dadadadadaaaaaa' Soul picked up his cell. It was unusual for his cell to go off, most people just called the house.

"Eh?"

"Soul! Its patty! We need your help with something, can you come over!"

"What do you need me for?"

"umm… it's a surprise!" Ruffling… "Patty give me the phone!" "NO!" The phone was filled with shouts and untranslatable sounds along with rustling for the next few moments, followed by silence.

"Uh…."

"Sorry Soul…" Liz began. "We need your help with something. Blackstar is busy, and Kid isn't around. This is something only you can help us with."

"Alright… fine… ill be right over."

Soul got up from his couch and began walking away. He sighed heavily as he walked out into the sunlight, heading down death street to the symmetrical kids house. Maybe he could ask them about Maka while he was there, they were girls, surely they would know something. He began to ponder about her again, recently he couldn't get her off his mind. Couldn't she tell he was worried about her? Did she suddenly think he didn't care anymore? Because he certainly did! Why wouldn't she… why wont she talk to him anymore? Not paying attention, Soul was knocked back into reality thanks to the fence of death the kids house. He looked up, surprised he hadn't noticed, but shrugged it off and went up to the door.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!

A doorbell that rang 8 times… yep. This was definetly kids place.

"Soul! You came!"

"Yeah… so whats this about?"

"We need you to help us open this!"

"eh?" Liz and patty guided him into the incredibly symmetrical house, into a room where a large crate resigned, large enough to be a coffin. "What the heck is that?"

"We need you to help us open it." He walked up to the box and looked around for a few moments. Either Liz and Patty were really stupid, or there was a reason behind this… Soul opened the latch for them. He turned around, scratching his forehead, and dead froze.

"P-Patty? Why are you holding liz transformed at me?" She smiled simply and stated in her cold voice she used to get Kid back to reality…

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE BOX."

"WHAT!"

"Now!" she sang happily, walking towards Soul, making him stumble back. Patty let go of liz, pushing Soul down, and liz transformed back. The weapon tried to escape the insane girls but was forced back down by the lid of the crate.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nnnnn-ope!"

"But why!"

"You want to know why Makas acting strange don't you…?"

Soul immediately calmed down. He knew liz and patty were evilly clever, but this might be the only chance. It wasn't like she was going to tell him otherwise.

"yeah…"

"Then you have to do exactly as we say. You cant back out okay? No matter what happens."

"… fine."

Liz and patty picked began to drag the crate across the hall, sliding across the door frames.

"Oh, one more thing Soul. We need you to transform into your weapon form."

"My weapon form? But why?"

"Youll see…" Soul didn't have a very good feeling about this, but it was too late now.

"Maka! Were coming back in!" They opened the door, dragging in the crate.

"It came…" She panted. "It really came…"

Why was makas voice so… whispery? She sounded like she had been running for awhile. What had they been doing?

"do you want patty to get you wet?"

Wet! What was that supposed to mean!

"No, I already took care of it… I don't even need anything anymore, just thoughts of him makes it enough…"

Thoughts of him? Thoughts of who! Was this what was really happening? Maka was avoiding him, because she had someone else? The thought ripped his heart in half, and he almost cried out in pain.

"Alright then, lets get started!" Patty opened the crate, lifting soul in his weapon form out. Wait, what were they going to do with him! Lifting him up… Soul began to bleed heavily, if that was even possible in his weapon form. "Youre in this, you cant back out now…" Patty tightened her hands around Soul when she said this, making soul tense up. Right in front of them, _was a leaning over panting lustful maka… completely naked on her stomach, only her head and her woman parts could be seen. One of which, was completely flowing wet. _

Patty smiled evilly at liz, and Liz did the same, only to quickly erase it and pretend nothing was wrong. Soul on the other hand was beginning to panic.

"It looks… It looks just like him…"

"That's the magic of the internet!"

Wh…wha? The internet?

"We ordered it specially online to look exactly like Soul for you!"

Exactly like him? But why!

"Ready Maka?"

(W-wait, what are you-!)

_SHOVE_. Instantly Maka cried out in both pain and lust, moaning heavily, breathing rigid and wanting more. Her moans sank deeply into his body, he could _feel_ her twitching around him, her walls closing and tightening on the end of his weapon body… What was going on! Even though he was metal, Soul could still feel her. In fact, he was feeling a little bit too much of her for his mind to take.

"Sooouuul…" Maka moaned, blushing furiously.

"Yes Maka, this is Soul!"

"Soul is inside me?"

"Yeah! Soul is!"

WHOA WHOA WHOA. O.e? Why was maka enjoying this! This was Maka ALbarn he was talking about. How… this… this couldn't be Maka Albarn! Maka albarn wouldn't do this! Right? Besides, If she really knew it was him, shed panic! So why was she pretending! Or at least, she thought she was pretending...? What was wrong with her? She had never acted like this before!

"Are you ready to move?"

"P-please…" Patty began to press Souls rod into her even more, making Maka gasp out in pleasure. "Soul! Soul youre so THICK! Ahhhn…" Soul Evans mind was officially deteriorating. All he could do was listen to her wonderful calls out for him, her insides pressuring on his weapon form, and her true emotions pouring from her mouth.

"Your with Soul now… tell him everything maka!"

"Soul! Soul… ive always wanted to do this with you…"

Wait… what?

"Soul, if only I could tell you…" press… "Ah! Souuuuul!" Even though Soul couldn't see her soul, he sure could hear it. And damn was it screaming for him. But suddenly, her soul became pained.

"Maka…?" Maka had stopped.

"Take it out."

"Wha?"

"Please… I cant keep doing this…" Soul was pulled from her, and handed to patty to hold. Both (actually all 3) were very confused.

"Maka whats wrong?" Liz began, and began to panic when she saw tears. "Maka are you hurt!"

"N…no… im f-fine… Its not that-t…" she whimpered, leaving Liz to do nothing but feel sorry for her.

(Maka…? Whats going on with you?)

"Im so pathetic…" she began, silencing the others thoughts. "Here I am pretending… and yet I cant even tell him that im in love with him!"

Soul was too busy taking in that sentence to care about the situation he was in anymore. So this was why she had been avoiding him… This was why she had wanted a copy of his weapon form for herself..

She… was in love with him.

"Im so horrible, but I don't know what else to do! All im doing is dreaming. …Like this would ever really happen. Im small and unshaped, and I don't even understand his feelings most of the time. All I can think about is myself… I want him, I want him so badly, and yet I know its only a wish. A stupid wish!" Maka paused wiping the tears from her eyes. "Soul… Soul wouldn't go for someone like me. The only reason I even know him is because we're partners. I bet if he had a different meister, he would never even have glanced at me once…"

Soul couldn't move. These words, all these words, was this how she really felt about him? All this time, and yet he had no idea…

"Maybe it would be better if I just left." Maka stated, no hint of sarcasm or concern… but pure sadness.

(What! No! Maka, you cant leave!) But it was useless, she couldn't hear him.

"Then he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. Then… then he could do whatever he wanted. He could stare at girls without having to fear a book going through his head, or saying something stupid on accident and getting hit again… im… im so cruel to him, and yet he just takes it! Damn it Maka! You always have to have your way, don't you. Its no wonder he hates me… But I cant stay with him knowing that. Its killing me inside."

"Maka, youre being too hard on yourself! Its natural for people to feel this way!"

"I don't even consider his feelings though!" She yells, silencing Liz. "I… I just do things and he just follows, im such a jerk! Its not fair to Soul to have to deal with someone… so selfish. I… I have to leave. Otherwise I wont be able to live with myself, knowing hes sacrificed so much for me, and I cant do anything for him…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Soul screamed, not caring to consider the fact what would happen when Maka realized he really WAS here. Soul transformed back into his own self, revealing a terrified maka before him. She tries running away (where to who knows), but it was no use. Within moments Soul had tackled her, trapping her beneath him. She squirms trying to get away, but its no use.

"Soul! What are you doing here!"

"oh, me! I was just learning why the hell you've been avoiding me! You sure have some library here of toys don't you! Whats wrong with you Maka Albarn! Your not the kind of girl whos into this kind of stuff!"

Makas face went from embarassed, to completely ashamed and torn apart. She immediately began to cry under neath him, and she cried hard. He had never seen her so messed up. They were both in a mix of emotions. Soul had expected her to cry from being caught, but not like this. Something was wrong.

"You hate me… you really do hate me! I knew it! Just go away Soul! If you've been here then you've heard everything! I told you I loved you and yet all you can do is yell at me! I'm sorry you hate me so much!" She was nearly screaming by the time she finished. Her voice was breaking from the strain and sorrow combined, it was becoming raspy. (Soul, you idiot… you said the wrong thing first.)

"Hey Patty…"

"Yeah?"

"Lets… get out."

"Okay!" Patty skipped out of the room as Liz looked back at a crying Maka one last time. As she closed the door leaving them, she heard Soul say:

"What the hell makes you think I hate you!" He shouted at her. But it didn't help, Makas arms were still covering her face as she cried. Sigh… Soul gently took her wrists, pulling them down from her face; Makas eyes were becoming red from all these tears. So Soul tried again. "What makes you think I could possibly hate you Maka?" He asked, wiping her tears from her face. Why was it he always seemed to make her cry?

"Because I love you… that's why you hate me."

"Youre not making any sense…"

"It makes perfect sense!" She yelled. She was always so stubborn, how could he possibly convince her otherwise? "That's why I have to leave you Soul…"

"Damn it Maka!" He couldn't let her leave. Not now, not ever, especially now that he knew how she felt! Seeing no other option (partly caused by earlier sexy incidents) Soul raised himself up slightly, then lowered his pants, releasing the bulge. "I don't want to hurt you, but you make me feel like I have no other choice!" As soon as he said this, he thrust himself into her, unexpectedly causing a shock of pleasure to pulsate through his entire body.

KYAAA! Maka cried out in both pain and pleasure, as the blood began to run onto the ground.

"S-Soul, what are you doing!"

"what am I doing? Im making you mine!" with that he began to hammer into her body, making her arch in pleasure. Pleasure that she didn't want to accept yet.

"Wh-whyyyyy…" She half yelled half moaned at him. He was lost in his thoughts about her, he almost didn't hear the question.

"Y-you think you know everything Maka, but you don't! Who said I wanted you to leave! I sure didn't!"

Maka tried to speak despite roughness and tingles from the sensations soul was sending through her body and mind. "i… I have to… because you hate me…"

"If I hate you then why would I be doing this!"

"Because… it feels good…" she began, and he stopped. Did she really think he was that kind of guy? "but I don't care, because I love you Soul…" She said, smiling at him.

"God damn it Maka! Youre so cute!" He forces himself onto her lips, and she squeals out in surprise. He begins to pump into her again, making her moan into his mouth. Maka puts her legs behind him, trying to force him into her even more, their hips moving in synch with one another.

"S-Soul, if you keep going like this…" He groaned, a soft deep lull which tantalized her mind. Why was it just his voice could make her feel even better? The fact that she was making him feel this way made her even happier, even if it was a stand up. She couldn't care less at this moment.

"M-Maka…!" He gasped, and once he said her name, he couldn't stop saying it. He couldn't tell what he was saying in his mind and what he was yelling out loud; he was lost in thoughts of her. His beautiful Maka…

"Soul… wait! You… Youll make me pregnant if we keep going like this!" But Soul didn't answer. Instead he silenced her with his lips once again.

"Maka!" Soul cried out as she shouted his name as well, pouring himself inside of her. He collapsed on her body, both of them breathing heavily. Soul watched as her chest would rise and fall with power beneath him, her eyes closed, still feeling the last sensations. As he pulled out of her, he grabbed the cover sheet from nearby, covering both of them, and laid down next to her.

"Soul…" she panted. "Now ill get pregnant…"

"Exactly."

! "Wh-what?"

"Youre going to be pregnant with my… with our child Maka. Now you CANT run away from me anymore! I know your feelings now, and I want you. Ive wanted you for a while, but whenever I tried to talk about it, you pushed me away. Now look. Youre doing the opposite, trying to hide your feelings instead. Not anymore, understand? We're stuck together."

"But… but Soul… I don't understand!"

"What is it about I love you that you don't understand! Is it really that hard of a concept that someone like me could fall in love with someone like you!" Maka fell silent, thoughts racing through her mind. "Do you really WANT me to hate you that much!"

"No!"

"… then why do you keep trying to…"

"Because im scared okay!" Now it was Souls turn to fall silent. "Im scared that if I fall in love with you, youll leave! There are so many better girls than me Soul! What if you don't like me anymore in a year from now! What if you fall in love with another girl! What if-!"

"I become like your Dad?"

"…"

Sigh… "Maka, you should know by now im not that kind of guy. I would never leave you, and you know that."

"Promise?"

"Do i even need to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. Promise." Looking around Soul begins to get slightly nervous. "You know... we should probably go home before Kid gets here..." within seconds maka was up getting dressed. She had had enough of a day, getting caught by kid _in his own house_ was not going to make it any better. As they opened the door, Liz stood blocking them.

"So... you two had fun."

BLUSH.


End file.
